Skills
If there are any skills that I missed or that you have more information about, please add it so this page can be improved Notes Note: Any skills with prerequisites can not exceed them Note: This is the collectors edition Weaponry Skills Light Weapon- Allows you to use light weapons (long swords, small axes) advancing to level 5 gives you additional attack moves Medium Weapon- Allows you to use medium weapons (long swords, small axes) requires light weapon 3 advancing to level 5 gives you additional attack moves Heavy Weapon- Allows you to use heavy weapons (great swords, battleaxes) requires medium weapon level 3 advancing to level 5 gives you additional attack moves Light Dual Weapons- Allows you to use a light weapon in your secondary slot advancing to level 5 gives you additional attack moves Medium Dual Weapons- Allows you to use a medium weapon in your secondary slot requires light dual weapons level 3 advancing to level 5 gives you additional attack moves Light Pole Weapons- Allows you to use light pole weapons (spears, long staffs) advancing to level 5 gives you additional attack moves Heavy Pole Weapons- Allows you to use heavy pole weapons (halberds, great staffs) requires light pole weapon level 3 advancing to level 5 gives you additional attack moves Thrown Weapons- Allows you to use throwing weapons (throwing daggers, shuriken) Archery- Allows you to use bows Defense Skills Parry- Allows you to block melee attacks Light Armor- Allows you to wear light armor (leather) improving this decreases the penalty (how much strike, speed and parry are affected) Medium Armor- Allows you to wear medium armor (chain) requires light armor level 3 improving this decreases the penalty (how much strike, speed and parry are affected) Heavy Armor- Allows you to wear heavy armor (plate) requires medium armor of 3 improving this decreases the penalty (how much strike, speed and parry are affected) Light Shield- Allows you to use light shields (wooden shields) improving this decrease the penalty (how much strike, speed and parry are affected) Medium Shield- Allows you to use medium shields () requires light shield level 3 improving this decrease the penalty (how much strike, speed and parry are affected) Heavy Shield- Allows you to use Heavy shields () requires medium shield level 3 improving this decrease the penalty (how much strike, speed and parry are affected) General Skills Athletics- Level 1 unlocks jumping sideways level 2 unlocks forward level 3 unlocks rolling sideways and level 4 allows jumping backwards (backflip) level 5 is the max and increase the speed of these actions Scout- Improves your ability to detect hidden buttons, switches, and levers Bargain- Gives you better buying and selling prices Repair- Improves your ability to repair items and reduces cool down Magic Skills Arcane- Increases the power, area of effect, and/or duration of arcane spells (fire, ice) Celestial- Increases the power, area of effect, and/or duration of celestial spells (healing, lightning) Nether- Increases the power, area of effect, and/or duration of nether spells (summoning, dark) Rune- Increases the power, area of effect, and/or duration of rune spells (enhancement) Magic Weaponry- Allows you to use magic weapons () requires mage or adept class and light weapons level 1 Identify- Improves your ability to identify items requires rouge class Alchemy- Increases the amount of nether kataals you can collect requires nether magic level 1 Channel- Increases the speed star crystals and rune stones regenerate mana requires celestial magic level 1 Scribe- Increases the speed that arcane spells are recharged requires arcane magic level 1 Thief Skills Inspect- Increases your ability to determine locks and traps before attempting to pick or disarm them Pick Locks- Increases your ability to pick locks (usually doors) and increase the effectiveness of lockpicks Disarm Trap- Increases your ability to disarm traps (chests) Sneak- improves strike when attacking from flanks (sides and behind) and improves likeliness that enemies will target allies instead of you requires rouge class Pickpocket- Allows you to steal items while in melee requires rouge class and sneak level 3 Backstab- Increase damage done when attack from behind requires sneak level 3 Diabolic Critical Strike- Increases the chance to kill an enemy with a single attack in melee Crushing Blow- Increases the chance to stun and knock enemies back with heavy and blunt weapons Drain Life- Increases the chance to steal life when attacking with magic Hawkeye- Increases the chance to kill an enemy with a single attack with a bow Inflict Wounds- Increases the change of causing and enemy to bleed Iron Will- Increases the chance to not be disrupted by an attack Ninjutsu- Increases strike and chance to kill with one hit in hand-to-hand combat Spellfire- Increase the damage done by spells and their chance to breach through barriers and anti-magic fields